pokegurlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rashel Jordan
'Rashel Francisca Jordan '''is one of the five main DigiGirls in the series. She is one of the oldest in the group. Rashel loves her Pokémon and spends of her free time training them for Pokémon battles. Her first Pokémon is a Zigzagoon named Ziggy, and her Hoenn starter is a Torchic she names Tuscan. Design Appearance Rashel character design was overseen my me, Mina A. Her outfit, is a jean vest with a red sleeved shirt, black skinny jeans, grey fingerless gloves, and grey sandals. She has green eyes and long, black hair with maroon bangs. Like other Pokémon trainers, Rashel wears a belt with her Pokéballs attached. Her belt is Dark Grey. Biography Prior to the Pilot-Frontier Rashel became a part of the Frontier gang during the ‘Search for the Shadow Saber’ where she gained her Spirits of the Galaxy, Solsticemon and Clipsemon. Rashel is Mina and Koji’s best friend and was happy to fight by their side to protect the Digital World. Shortly after that, Rashel began a relationship with JP Shimaya. PokéGurls After being sucked through the rift created by dark Baromon, Rashel and the other DigiGirls find themselves in unknown territory. They all believe it to be a nice place, when Juliet screams at the sight of a ‘giant purple rat’ (which turns out to be a Rattata). The girls walk into a small town named ‘Iris City’ and they meet Alyssa Mayrse, a young teenager around the age of 15 years old. Alyssa takes Rashel and the girls to her home, which is a Pokémon ranch, filled with dozens upon thousands of different Pokémon. Rashel and the DigiGirls see some action on the ranch when a herd of Tauros escape from their pen. Alyssa, along with her mother, Jessica, father, Luke, and older brother, Alexander, hitch up their Rapidash and heard the Tauros back where they belong. But Charger, the leader, breaks out and charges for Cindy. In order to save her, Alyssa calls out Blade, her Scizor, to take on Charger. Blade and Charger then battle, but Blade is easily overpowered. So Alyssa then summons Cerberus, her Houndoom, and Fang, her Gliger. The two then take Blade’s place in battling Charger. Soon Blade joins back into the fight and the three Pokémon take out Charger, enabling Alyssa to return him to his Pokéball. After that excitement, Alyssa shows Rashel and the other DigiGirls around the ranch. During the tour, Ziggy, a rambunctious Zigzagoon, runs up to the DigiGirls, and Rashel instantly bonds with it. When Rashel joins Alyssa on her journey to Hoenn, she picks out her starter Pokémon, a Torchic she names Tuscan. (more will be added as soon as the story is uploaded.) Pokémon (more Pokemon will be added.) Relationships JP Shimaya JP is the eldest in the ''Digimon Frontier ''gang, and later became Rashel's boyfriend. The two didn't meet untill a month or so after the events of ''Digimon Frontier, but it didn't take long for them to get together. Since then, the two are inseperable, and are always watching out for eachother. To keep JP in her mind in the Pokemon universe, Rashel names two of her Pokemon in remeberence of him. (One is named JP, the other named Beetle, as a reference to Beetlemon.) Mina Anderson Mina is one of Rashel's best friends, practlly her sister. The two were part of the Digimon Tamers, as well as were Koji's two best friends. Rashel had an inkling that Koji liked Mina and encouraged him to tell her how he felt. In the Pokeverse, Rashel and Mina are a great tag-battle team. Koji Minamoto Koji is Rashel's other best friend, and she treates him like a brother. It was Rashel who told Koji to admit his feelings for Mina, so it's thanks to her that Koji and Mina are even together. She is very close to Koji, and loves him like the brother she sees in him. Juliet Daniels Rashel and Juliet let on a good frienship when they meet, and they continue to grow closer. Koichi Kimura Rashel sees a great friend in Koichi, and also points out how so much alike he and Koji are. Zoe Orimoto Rashel and Zoe also form a quick friendship, and admire various aspects of the other. They both choose a Torchic as thier Hoenn starter. Takuya Kanabara Rashel considers herself lucky because she wasn't part of the Orginial Frontier Gang because of Takuya's goggle-headed leadership skills, at first anyway. But when Rashel met Takuya, she saw him as a goofy teenager, but who had a knack for leadership. She looks up to him as the leader he was and is now. Cindy Anderson Rashel loves Cindy like a sister, and always help Mina babysit her. The two get along great in the Pokemon universe. Tommy Himi Rashel looks out for Tommy, in both the Human World and the Digital one. Just like Cindy, she loves him like a younger brother. Alyssa Mayrse Alyssa was the first character that Rashel and the other DigiGirls met in the Pokemon universe. She admired how close Alyssa is to all of her Pokemon, trating them all equally with love. Rashel and Alyssa become good friends as the series progresses, with Alyssa even helping out Rashel by giving her batteling tips. Ash Ketchum Even without knowing Takuya that well, Rashel compared the two. She grew to admire Ash and his connection to his Pokemon. And the two even work on Battle strageies together. Brock When Brock first flirted with her, Mina, Zoe, and Juliet, Rashel instatnly compared him to JP. But when the girls disclosed the fact they all had boyfriends, Brock became a trusted good friend to them. But Rashel also compared some of Brock's quarkey qualities to JP's, which caused her to miss him dearly. May Rashel and May form a good friendship, and cheer eachother on when they are competing in a contest or a gym battle. Max Rashel helps look out for Max all the time. Team Rocket Rashel despisesTeam Rocket and all they stand for. Whenever they show up, Mina always helps send them 'blasting off' whenever they try and steal Pokemon. Trivia *Rashel's personality is virtually unchanged in PokeGurls. She still has her punk edge, and has the tendancy to curse more than any other character. *Another talent of Rashel's is sometimes she will speak in her ancestrial language (Portuguese; she's from Spain), when she gets upset or angry. *Out of a all the DigiGirls, Rashel's Pokemon team is diverse in the animal sense. *She is one of the three DigiGirls who named one of her own Pokemon with the same name as her boyfriend. *Rashel's Pokemon team is as follows: **Ziggy the Zigzagoon-her first Pokemon **Tuscan the Torchic-her Hoenn starter **Beetle the Heracross-the first Pokemon she caught on her journey. **Sting the Seviper **JP the Elecktrike **Jewl the Sabeleye Gallery Rashel-Movie.jpg|Rashel in Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. She wears this dress for the majority of the movie. Ziggy-2.png|Ziggy using his Tackal attack. Tuscan-2.png|Tuscan looking up at Rashel before being chosen as her Hoenn starter. Beetle-2.jpg|Beetle (Rashel's Heracross) with Nya (Alyssa's Noctowl) Jewl-2.png|Jewl, Rashel's Sabeleye JP-2.png|JP, her Electrike Sting-2.jpg|Sting, her Seviper Category:DigiGirl Category:Main Character